


17 stars

by dannercone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I swear, No Angst, its just drabble, thats it, thats the story, truly, tsukishima kei cant sleep, whats the matter with that, yamaguchi can sleep, yes i wrote 2000 words of just tsukishima kei not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: He rolled back onto his elbow and stared at Tadashi for the thousandth time that night. Kei’s lips turned up while he watched Tadashi sleep. He chuckled to himself and shook his head in realization.“God I’m so fucking creepy.” Tsukishima grinned and reached out his hand to push hair out of Tadashi’s face.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	17 stars

**Author's Note:**

> im back from the dead  
> yes, here i am  
> just coming back to write a fanfic about anime boys  
> of course i am  
> ive been l u r k i n g around this ship and its fics for a long time since quarantine started  
> and i decided i needed to throw in my five cents  
> i hope you enjoy!  
> (ps: the weird pov switch from kei to tadashi is so strange and i dont know why i did that but i wrote it when i was half asleep at 2 am so thats my only excuse)  
> (pps: this fic is just about tsukishima not sleeping.... nothing super intense happens..... but its ok for what it is. have fun)

_This fucking sucks_

Tsukishima stared at his ceiling, his forehead damp with sweat with one leg under the duvet, and another out, in a desperate attempt to cool himself down while also maintaining a little warmth. Tsukishima cursed at himself under his breath and flipped so he faced the wall his bed was pushed against. He groaned and silently brought his hands up to his face to wipe the sweat off that was dripping down his forehead. He had been sitting in the dark for so long that his eyes had practically adjusted to the lack of light, and he could see detail in the darkness, even without his glasses. Tsukishima brought his knees up to his chest and sighed, this time with more volume. Tsukishima turned back onto his back and shook his head in annoyance. He hated summer.

Tsukishima stayed on his back for some time, too uncomfortable to even close his eyes and attempt sleep. Tsukishima decided to count the stars he and Tadashi put on his ceiling as elementary children. He smirked when his eyes drifted across a star that was missing its north point. He snorted at the memory, remembering when Tadashi had tripped with the star in his hand and the tip broke off. Kei remembered glaring at Tadashi, with all that an elementary schooler could, and placed the star himself. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and started to count again.

No use. He already knew how many stars there were: 17. He counted them every night. He didn’t really know why he counted them so frequently though. He usually slept fine, besides the off night where he couldn’t, case in point: right at this very moment. Tsukishima just did it out of habit, he knew it as a routine and followed it. He knew he did it because it reminded him of Tadashi. Tsukishima smiled to himself, filled with the needless embarrassment of finding comfort in something so childish. Tsukishima just rolled over on his other side and ran a hand down his face.

Tsukishima stared at the mess of brunette hair that covered the pillow beside him. Tsukishima frowned at Tadashi. How could he sleep so soundly, with the blanket pulled up to his cheekbones, and Kei was stuck, sweating like a dog just half a foot beside him. Tsukishima propped himself up on his elbow and eyed Tadashi for a few seconds. Tsukishima found comfort in the darkness, and trusted that the shadows would hide his stare. Tsukishima let his gaze drift unabashedly up and down Taadashi’s face. His eyes were closed, and in the enchantment of sleep, they were smooth and soft. Tsukishima tilted his head and leaned closer to the sleeping Tadashi beside him. Tsukishima’s eyes slowly gathered focus, and he found himself enthralled by the spattering of freckles that dusted Tadashi’s cheeks and bridge of his nose.

Perhaps the effect of the moon casting a delightful glow over the sleeping boy’s face made Kei courageous, or the soft and willful protection of the night gave Tsukishima his bravery, but nonetheless, Tsukishima reached his spare hand and carressed the freckles covering the others cheeks. He was taken aback for just a moment at the overwhelming feeling of admiration and comfort he experienced as he brushed his knuckles against Tadashi’s cheeks, but then was immediately aware of how creepy he looked and pulled his hand away quickly and held it close to his chest. Tsukishima furrowed his brows together and tore his gaze away from Yamaguchi, reaching over him to grab his headphones and phone from the nightstand. Tsukishima was careful not to wake Tadashi up as he silently plugged his headphones into his phone and pulled the familiar white headphones over his ears.

Tsukishima had accepted the fact he was not going to sleep tonight and started to watch the documentary series he saves only for nights like these. Tsukishima stole glances at Tadashi every so often, careful not to move too suddenly or have his phone light shine into his face. Kei triple checked that his brightness was all the way down and his headphones were fully plugged in before starting his series. Tsukishima took both of his legs out from under the covers and found himself just laying on top of the bedding as Tadashi slept soundly. Tsukishima didn’t grab his glasses but he figured the phone was close to his face anyway, so it wasn’t an issue at the moment.

An hour had gone by and Tsukishima lay wide awake, staring at his phone screen. He had moved onto the next installment of the docu-series, which was a fascinating episode on birds of prey.

Tsukishima froze suddenly when he felt the covers move slightly from under him. There was a sleepy grunt and more rustling. Tadashi had moved positions in the bed, this time, he was facing Tsukishima. Tadashi’s eyes were still closed, and Tsukishima sighed in relief. He didn't want him to wake up because of Kei. Kei looked at the sleeping brunette for a little while longer after he had shuffled around. The covers were pulled lower than earlier, and now Tsukishima could see Tadashi’s lips. His lips were a pale, pretty pink that Kei had just recently come to marvel about. Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek and placed his phone down on his lap for a moment, taking the opportunity to reach his hand once more towards Yamaguchi, this time, cupping his jaw and brushing his thumb over his lips. Tsukishima made sure to make his touch as feather light as possible, fearful he would wake up Tadashi. Tadashi was an amazing, and understanding person, but Tsukishima knew those wonderful traits he loved were overcome with anger and annoyance when Yama was woken up by someone other than his alarm clock or himself. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and took his hand off of Yama’s jaw, resuming his documentary series he was watching earlier.

Tsukishima lost track of time. He didn’t really know how long it had been of him struggling to sleep. He just remembered half paying attention to his phone, while sneaking glances at the boy beside him. Kei sighed and turned off his phone. He felt his eyelids start to twitch from staring at the screen for so long. Tsukishima placed his phone on the empty space beside him and pulled a headphone off of one ear. He rolled back onto his elbow and stared at Tadashi for the thousandth time that night. Kei’s lips turned up while he watched Tadashi sleep. He chuckled to himself and shook his head in realization.

“God I’m so fucking creepy.” Tsukishima grinned and reached his hand to push hair out of Tadashi’s face until he saw the sleeping boy start to shift and rustle under the covers. Tsukshima’s eyes widened in surprise and he yanked his hand away from Yamaguchi, afraid that Tadashi had felt his odd display of affection. Kei watched Tadashi’s eyelids flutter open, and his pupils dilate to the lack of light around them. Tadashi looked around the room, finally settling on the blonde in front of him.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi whispered, his voice still hoarse with sleep. Tadasdahi brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, attempting to rid the blurriness he was seeing. Tsukishima felt his face go hot at the nickname, but in the darkness of the room, the colour was covered. Tsukishima tilted his head and watched as Yamaguchi blinked up at him.

“Dashi.” Tsukishima said, a smile creeping up onto his lips. Even though the room was pitch black, Tsusukishima could still see a small smile appear on Tadashi’s face.

“Why are you awake? What time is it?” Tadashi closed one eye and pulled himself up from the covers, his movements clumsy and slow having just woken up. Tsukishima smirked and shrugged in response, watching Tadashi blindly reach for his phone on the night table. Tadashi reared back from the light suddenly filling the room. Blinking rapidly, he adjusted to the change and read out the time.

“It's 4:00 am, Tsukki. Have you been awake this whole time?” Tadashi asked, turning to face the blonde who was laid down with a smug look on his face. Tadashi sighed and looked back at his lock screen. It was a photo of Tsukishima with whipping cream on his nose that Tadashi sneakily took a picture of a few months back. Tsukishima’s phone screen matched with Tadashi, as it was a photo that Tadashi was unaware of: Tadashi doing a math problem with his tongue sticking out just in the slightest. Tsukishima laughs every time he sees it, so Tadashi, despite his embarrassment, let him keep it as his lock screen. Tadashi put his phone on the bed-side table and laid back down, facing Tsukishima. “Go to bed. I’m tired.” Tadashi said, his voice thick with sleep. Tsuksima laughed and rested his head on a pillow.

“I didn't think about that, thanks Tadashi.” Tsukishima retorted, no venom in his words. Tadashi just grunted and closed his eyes. After noticing Tsukishima hadn’t moved, Tadashi opened one eye and furrowed his eyebrows, faking anger. Tsukishima was staring at him, affection seemingly seeping out of his pores. Tadashi blushed and closed his eyes again, feeling Tsukishima’s gaze still burning into his scalp. Tadashi shuffled closer to Tsuksuishima, hoping that he would get the picture. He heard Kei chuckle under his breath and after a moment, felt arms snake around his waist and pull him closer. Tadashi pushed his knee between Kei’s legs to get even closer to him, feeling almost overwhelmingly comfortable and loved when they were this close together. He heard Kei let out a long breath and hold him tighter. Tsukishima rested his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder, breathing deeply and relaxing immediately at Tadashi’s smell. Tsukishima shook his head again at his creepiness and hugged Tadashi tighter.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi whispered after a few moments of just enjoying each other's company. Tsukishima was rubbing his hands up and down Tadashi’s back under his shirt, letting his hands roam subconsciously around Tadashi’s body. Tadashi melted into the touch.

“Hmm?” Tsukishima just hummed in response, still letting his fingers trace ambiguous shapes and patterns into Yamaguchi’s skin. Tadashi pulled his head off of Tsukishima's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Tsukishima's amber eyes were pooling with affection, and Tadashi felt his cheeks stretch into a toothy smile. He wished more people could see Tsukishima like this. Everyone only saw him as a mean spirited, cold and emotionless person, when in reality he was none of those things. He wished people saw Tsukki when he was so enthralled by a documentary, he went completely silent and his face softened, his eyes wandering around the screen, taking in all the new information laid out before him. Tadashi wished people could see Tsukki when he was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, his cheeks stained with crimson and tears slipping out of his eyes. Tsukki would laugh until he felt like he was going to pass out, his hands clutching at his abdomen, his laugh turning from snorts to giggles. Tadashi wished people could see Tsukki in this moment right now. He wanted people to know that when Tsukishima Kei gets scared, he reaches instinctually for the nearest person and squeezes their hand for support. He wants people to know that when Tsukishima Kei is tired, his voice gets deep and he starts to drag his feet, face flushed and his eyes drooping. When Tsukishima Kei was sad, he would never take his headphones off, and he wouldn’t talk to anyone. To the untrained eye, someone would assume that is how Tsukishima always is, but to Tadashi, it was a warning sign that something was very wrong. However, Tadashi knows though, that if anyone saw Tsukishima like this, Tsukishima would kill them and never let himself be seen like that again.

But there, at four in the morning, with Tsukishimsa Kei, HIS Tsukishima Kei, the only person Tadashi wanted to see Kei like this, was himself. Tadashi took a little pleasure in the fact that only he was the only one who could see Tsukisima in his most vulnerable states.

“I love you.” Tadashi finally spoke, looking deep into the large and understanding golden eyes in front of him. He saw Tsukishima’s eyes flicker from surprise to sincerity. Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed Tadashi slowly, his lips warm and dry, but in all the good ways. Tadashi smiled against Tsukki’s lips, causing them to break apart in a fit of giggles.

“I love you too Tadashi.” Tsukishima whispered at a mouse’s volume. Tadashi smiled wide and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into Tsukishima;s chest. Tsukishima felt his heart beat faster and hoped that Tadashi couldn’t hear it. Tsukishima looked up at the stars that were plastered on his ceiling once more. He raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, holding Tadashi tighter than before.

Needless to say, sleep caught up to Tsukishima very soon after that.

In the morning, Tadashi said something offhand while they were getting changed to go downstairs.

“You’re not _that_ creepy Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled and looked at Tsukishima, who’s cheeks had rapidly begun to turn red and hot.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said, looking at his feet in an attempt to hide his tomato red face.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi replied, as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> yippee!  
> you finished  
> congrats  
> i apologize if this was super boring. but nonetheless i hope it was at least fluffy enough to make up for it  
> i also apologize if the tenses are weird. ive always struggled with that in my writing and i honestly dont think that will ever change haha,  
> i also hate editing but we been knew. i read over this like two times and called it a day.  
> anyway, comments are really appreciated!  
> have a good day, wash your hands, stay inside  
> :))


End file.
